


Swapped

by aptar24



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Angst, Bank Robbery, Body Swap, Car Chases, Changing POVs, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Kidnapping, getting drunk, shower scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aptar24/pseuds/aptar24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of work, Nick and Judy decide to go to a famous bar to remove some stress.</p><p>The alcohol, however, made them fight about a certain topic. Before they knew it, they seemingly blacked out, waking up on their own bed.</p><p>But something about them has changed...</p><p>And they have to deal with it.</p><p>But will they be able to while trying to stop a growing new threat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:
> 
> It really feels like poor writing. XD

_Nick_

8:57 PM  
-Sahara Square-

Nick stretched his arms upwards as he and Judy entered the bar.

They passed through the polar bear bouncer in the entrance and after passing through a curtain, the bar was revealed to them.

Techno music was being played while mammals were dancing on the floor. Other mammals were drinking and eating on some booths while others were just on the bar itself, drinking, some talking to each other or to the bartender.

"Woah, this bar really is booming right now." Judy commented.

Nick smirked at Judy before asking, "Figuratively or literally?"

"Funny." She said sarcastically.

The booms of today's music never pleased Nick. They were all about partying and most of them don't have any emotions at all. However, this was Judy's shit.

They sat down on the bar, next to each other. Nick raised his paw, getting the attention of the tiger bartender who was just finishing up serving a customer.

Nick looked around at the establishment, before commenting, "This place has all _kinds_ of mammals."

And he didn't mean species by _kinds_.

One booth had a group who were clearly jerks. Some of them were hyenas, some wolves. Another booth had the party mammals, who some right now were actually dancing on the dance floor. Some were loners. Some were weird. Some were, or to be precise, one was... looking at them.

Nick focused back at Judy when she asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Nick answered, "This place has all sorts of weird mammals, like that one." Motioning his head towards the hooded mammal somewhere behind them.

Judy looked at where Nick was motioning and saw the hooded figure.

She then asked, "Who wears a hood inside?"

"Right?!" Nick agreed

Judy then continued while standing up on the sit on the bar, "He's probably lonely standing there by himself. Let's invite him. Hey!"

She was cut off when Nick lowered her paw waving at the other mammal far from them and he arranged her back on the seat.

Nick then explained, "It'll be just the two of us tonight, Carrots. No weird mammals allowed."

Judy chuckled as she asked, "Okay but where's the fun in that?"

Nick smirked as he said, "I'm _the_ fun."

Judy laughed as she commented, "You wish." and punching lightly Nick's furry arm.

The tiger just arrived in front of them as the tiger said, "I'm sorry it took me a while. That one's cranky. What do you guys want?"

"Mine's whiskey." Nick ordered.

Judy then ordered, "Mine will be vodka please."

Nick, surprised and wide eyed, looked at Judy as he commented, "Wow Carrots, I didn't know you were a heavy drinker."

Judy smiled at him while she explained, "I'm not but after today's job? I need to remove some stress one way or another."

Nick smirked as he faced the bartender and said, "Scratch my order, mine will be a vodka too."

He looked at Judy with a smug on his face.

"Not going to let a bunny outdrink me." Nick said.

Judy smiled as she said, "Challenge accepted."

With that, the bartender got them a shot of vodka and they both took it.

"Another one!" They both screamed as they raised their shotglass.

This time, the bartender just gave them the vodka bottle.

Nick poured them a shot, drinking it at the same time afterwards. From their pace, they will eventually going to be able to empty the bottle.

Nick then said, "Don't worry, bill is on me." as he poured another shot.

After taking the shot, Judy argued, "No, it'll be on me."

Nick was pouring yet another shot when he said, "No, it'll be on me, it's all I can do after today."

After both of them took another shot, Judy said, "Are you still down about not being able to catch that cheetah?"

"No." Nick replied quickly, lying.

Nick was pouring another one, when Judy tried to comfort him, "He was a cheetah, Nick, they're much faster than you."

Nick didn't wait for Judy this time. He took the shot first.

Nick replied, raising his voice unvoluntarily, "I know that, okay?!"

Judy's ears went down before she asked, "Are you okay? Why so grumpy all of a sudden?" Then she took the shot.

Nick poured them another one before apologizing, "I'm sorry... Let's just drink..."

There were in deep silence while the bar was loud with music and dancing. After a couple of shots more, the alcohol was really hitting them in the head now.

Nick's vision started to blur and the world around him started to spin. He knew he was talking shit right now. Judy was also speaking to him, also drunk, but he couldn't understand what she was talking about now.

"We could have got him..." Nick heared in his ears, it was probably Judy.

Even his ears were ringing.

He apparently didn't have control of his own body, as he seemed to only watch Judy's reaction as he spoke, "We could... if you were better at your job... Car..."

Nick could see the shock in Judy, before it turned into anger.

There were in a fight now, but they still kept drinking the vodka left.

He didn't know if any other mammal was looking at them but on his state right now, he couldn't give a fuck.

He tried his best to listen to what she was saying, understanding only, "He would not... if you were faster..."

He knew that was true, but his drunk self decided for another comeback.

Comeback after comeback, each turn becoming more and more personal to each other.

The security approached them, telling them to leave.

Nick didn't knew who was he talking to as he said, "Fine! I can't handle this anyway!"

He stood up, almost losing his balance, and instead for the exit, he headed for the comfort room.

The fox heared behind him Judy screaming at him and saying, "Fine! I'm going to... apartment!'

He didn't need to hear the whole sentence to understand what she was saying.

Instead, he decided to say, "Fine! Go back to your rabbit hole!" Before he vanished out of sight into the comfort room.

The comfort room was empty... and spinning.

He headed for the sink, vomiting at it.

After the unpleasant burst, he looked at how shit looking he was at the mirror.

His fur was all riled up at some point. His eyes were red. He was totally wasted.

Managing to get out of the comfort room, he was stopped by another figure that was saying, "Eat this."

Nick was not in the mood for this but he still ate the... whatever it was... and flipped the guy off and left the bar.

__________  
7:30 AM  
-???-

Nick's head was killing him as an unfamiliar alarm ring was waking him up.

Everything still felt like shit.

He stood up, feeling a little smaller than usual. He turned off the alarm and what he saw from his arm and paw surprised him. It had grey fur.

Did someone spray painted his fur last night?

While still looking at his arm, he couldn't help to say out of nowhere, "Wait, what?"

With that, his voice surprised him too. He held his muzzle, which was shorter too. The voice that went out of him was feminine... that sounds a lot like Judy's.

He looked around, maybe Judy was here and she just spoke.

But no. She wasn't here.

And the place.

It's not his apartment. It's Judy's.

"What the hell happened last night?" He thought to himself.

Did he go to Judy and apologize and somehow had a friendly sleepover or... is he still drunk and he's just hallucinating?

But this was real enough.

He ran towards the mirror and saw Judy but there was no reflection of him. The uneasiness he was showing off right now was being shown by Judy in this very mirror.

He raised a paw, and Judy's paw raised up.

Was he Judy right now?

He was cut off from his thought when a familiar ringtone played over the bed.

It was the ringtone Judy's uses.

He picked up to what seems to be Judy's iCarrot and saw someone calling.

It was _Nick_.

He answered it, being surprised from the outburst in the other side, that said with his own smooth voice, "NICK!!!"

This shit really is happening...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey thanks for reading.
> 
> This was an idea I had in mind for awhile, i dont know if somebody already did this but i dont care, i have a story about this. Haha :D
> 
> Tell me what you guys think so far down in the comments!
> 
> Update might be for a little while doe, since i have still to finish my other fanfic, which i decided that the next chapter will be the last chapter.
> 
> Thanks for reading again!


	2. Swapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey im back.
> 
> Im so. SO sorry for not updating for weeks. School became a bitch and wont let the students rest for the weekends by giving us a hell of a lot of homeworks. I mean, why give us the weekends if youre not going to let us rest?
> 
> Sorry im ranting here XD
> 
> Anyway.
> 
> Thank you for the concern (talkin to the guy in the comments section on chapter 1) im fine it's just school XD
> 
> Since this came out very late, i tried to make this somehow better. (With better writing i hope)
> 
> Anyways im sorry again and enjoy the new chapter!

_Judy_

7:19 AM  
-???-

A headache.

Maybe even a migraine at this point.

Judy's head hurt like it was going to explode. Her putting a pillow on her head wasn't helping at all.

She felt very bloated this morning for some reason. Maybe besides from the alcoholic drinks she drank last night, she ate something... but the memory of it was washed away by the alcohol.

Eating something wasn't the case though.

She actually felt larger.

She opened her eyes, standing up from her bed before she noticed something.

She wasn't at her apartment. It was Nick's from what she could tell. The question was, where he was or what she was doing here?

Her voice surprised here when she said, "Nick?"

She put a paw on her muzzle, a longer muzzle.

That voice that came out from her... It was his partner's.

Then everything came slowly together.

She quickly searched for a mirror in this apartment, in which she only found one in the fox's bathroom.

What she could only see is Nick, only wearing his boxers, giving off the same expression she had now. She was... Nick, for some reason.

She looked down, looking at her body or to be more precise, his body. Even though it wasn't hers, she felt exposed wearing only boxers, after all, she was a woman who wears bras, and right now, her not wearing something on top exposed her.

But her feeling exposed didn't stop her from searching something in the apartment. She went through searching the unbelivable mess in his table, drawers, and closets until she found what she was looking for, Nick's cellphone, in his pants.

She swiped the phone's screen, revealing that there was a password.

She knew that obviously. Problem was, she couldn't quite remember it. She tried to recall it, going through her memories, remembering conversations she had with Nick about his cellphone's password.

She tried _cotton tail_ aaaaand... nope.

She sighed at first when the phone said _wrong password_ before she remembered it correctly.

She typed in _carrots' fluffy tail_ and the phone opened up for her.

She immediately went for his contacts, searching for someone named _Nick_ before she realized she was doing it all wrong and searched for a _Judy Hopps_ instead.

She found someone named _carrots_ which she assumed was her since that was what Nick calls her most of the time.

She tapped the name and the phone started calling.

"Come on, pick up." She said out of frustration.

She waited and listened to the phone on her ear ringing. At a time like this she would be tapping her foot, which she wasn't right now, and it was weird for her.

Then someone picked up on the other end, she knew who it was already.

"NICK!" She exclaimed.

"Uhm, hi." The other one at the other end said.

She couldn't believe it, it was her voice speaking in the other end.

Then Judy asked Nick through the phone, "Nick?! Is that really you?!"

Nick replied, "I guess the answer is yes Carrots."

Based from what Judy can tell so far, she and Nick switched bodies. Obviously. But how? It's not scientifically possible, was it? Or did scientists discovered how and now they are the test subjects for switching bodies? She scratched that idea in her mind when she realized it was an absurd idea.

She then asked, "How do you think this happened?"

Then Nick answered, "You tell me Carrots. You're the one using the body with a smart mind."

Nick wasn't helping at all with his attitude. Judy ignored this as she asked again another question, "What should we do? It's not like we can go tomorrow to our job like this."

Nick then replied, "I don't know Carrots. You know what's best. We go with what whatever you decide."

Judy then realized why Nick was acting like this.

Their fight last night.

She had quick visions of what happened and what they said to each other last night. She regretted telling him those things. She didn't know if it was the alcohol speaking or if that was just really what she hid inside her to keep her friendship with Nick but maybe that was something to be resolved another time.

She sighed as she said, "Okay. Let's just meet later in... _your_ apartment."

Nick then said, "Fine."

Judy then added, "And Nick?"

The fox... or bunny... the originally fox in the other end asked, "What now?"

She then said, "Take care of... my body."

She realized she was feeling hot. She was red. Her body was possibly exposed to her best friend. Nick could take a peek of any part of her body without her even knowing. Worst part is, she doesn't quite remember what she was wearing last night when she went to sleep.

But then again, the same was for him. She didn't know if he thought of it just yet.

She then further added, "Also don't look at my private..."

Nick ended the call.

Maybe she exaggerated a little bit.

She knew that Nick wasn't a pervert. Okay, maybe a little bit, but she knew he wasn't that kind of mammal to take advantage of such things. She excused it as her womanly instinct to protect her body.

She sighed, putting Nick's phone back to his pants.

A cold wind ran on her back.

She then remembered she was still wearing only boxers. "Might as well dress up." She thought. He was pretty sure Nick was going to change clothes. If he didn't, she was going to be so mad at him for going out with her body looking like that.

When she opened Nick's closet, she was surprised he even had any other clothes besides from what he usually wears, that green hawaiian shirt and grey slacks.

He had black sweaters, hawaiian shirts, normal blue t-shirts, tank tops, t-shirts with collars and even more hawaiian shirts. He had the same style of slacks but the colors were different from each other. He also had some house shorts.

She grabbed a white t-shirt and a black house shorts, then she put them on.

She looked in the fox's mirror, looking if her choice of clothes for the fox's body was fine. It was plain and simple. She liked it, but maybe she could improve on Nick's fashion. She should take him shopping sometime, when this is all over.

_When this is all over._

She sat down on Nick's bed as she was lost in thought.

When will this be over? Will they ever go back to their original bodies? What if they don't? Will they be forced forever to spend their lifetime on their best friend's body?

How did this even happen anyway?

Maybe Nick knew something?

Impossible. How would he? Reading through all those sarcastic speeches from the call earlier, she knew that Nick was clueless as she was.

She sighed, stood up from the bed and stood up there without moving for a good minute before her stomach grumbled.

She headed for the fox's kitchen, searching for food while she waited Nick's arrival.

__________  
8:20 AM  
-Nick Wilde's Apartment-

Judy was eating her third slice of blueberry cake when she heared a knock on the door.

"It must be Nick." She thought.

She went to open the door still holding the plate which contained the slice of cake. When she opened the door, which took some time because the lock system was different from her own apartment, she saw a female bunny wearing a pink t-shirt and jeans. Specifically, her.

It contained Nick of course.

Before she could greet him, Nick was faster to ask, "What are you eating?"

She looked at him before looking briefly at the cake then returning her gaze to the bunny and answered, "The blueberry cake I found in your fridge?"

Nick's now violet eyes widened. She didn't knew Nick could suddenly act like this. But now she knew.

"Oh my God. You ate my cake?!" He asked.

She just nodded as the bunny entered his apartment. Nick headed straight for his refrigerator, opening it and looking inside. She noticed he calmed down as he sighed.

"At least you didn't eat all of it." Nick said, closing the refrigerator.

He then looked at her and asked, "You know how much that cake costs?"

Judy answered, "I don't know. It looks expensive though."

Nick then said, immitating her, which in their current state right now it worked well for him, "Yeah. It looks expensive. I'm going to eat it."

Okay. That was it. She couldn't believe how childish Nick was being right now. He was caring more for the cake in his refrigerator than their current situation?

"You're caring more about your cake than what is happening to the two of us right now?" She asked.

Nick then answered, "Don't get me wrong, I do care about the situations but that cake Carrots! It cost me more than a couple of bucks!"

"Oh my God." Is all she could say.

There were going nowhere if they just argued about pointless stuff like his _oh so delicious cake_ , which it was to be fair. She needed to bring them back to focus on the situation.

So, she said, "Nick, I think we need to focus on the situation."

"Oh, I think we need to." He said sarcastically.

Judy chose to ignore what he said as she asked, "Do you know what happened?"

Nick answered, saying, "We switched bodies."

Obviously.

She tried to stay calm and hide the irritation in her voice as she asked, "Do you know how?"

"No."

Next thing Nick said calmed her down. At least he was stopping with his usual behavior and willing to start talking about what happened.

"Do you know anything?" He asked back.

Judy answered, "No."

Nick then asked, "How are we going to deal with this then?"

They had no idea what happened to the two of them for them to switch bodies. Like Judy told earlier, it wasn't scientifically possible as far as she knew. To make things more difficult, they have to go to their job tomorrow, and telling anyone would just make them think that they're messing with them.

So they were alone on this one.

"We have work tomorrow right?" Judy asked.

Nick then nodded in agreement.

Judy then continued, "So, we do things we normally do. Then, when we have the time, let's try to find something in the system."

"And what if we don't?" Nick asked.

"Then... I'm pretty sure we'll find something." Judy said.

She had to stay optimistic about their situation. If she absorbed Nick's negative energy, she was sure the both of them will never go back to normal.

"Let me get this straight." Nick said, then continued, "We have to act as each other in front of other mammals?"

Judy nodded in agreement.

"But I'll still be able to go home here in my apartment, right?" Nick asked.

Judy then answered, "Since we both live alone, I guess it'll be fine if we still go home to our respective apartments."

"Fine then." Nick said, "I'm in with whatever you're proposing."

Judy wasn't even proposing anything at all. It's not like he had a choice at it anyway, he'll still eventually end up acting like her to look normal.

Judy then asked, "So, do you have anything you do that I should do frequently?"

She saw Nick thinking about it before he was able to answer a flat, "No." before he added a, "Why?"

"Well, I have to call my parents once a day every 8:00 PM. How are we going to deal with that?" 

She saw Nick thinking a response before he answered, "Okay, here's what we do..." He opened his mouth, about to say something, until he said, "...I have no idea."

Great.

"But. I used to hustle mammals before, remember Carrots? I'm pretty sure I can handle your parents when they call, fluff." Nick said, assuring Judy.

All she could do now is trust Nick on that one, try to believe in him he'll try not to screw that up and make her parents worry.

But there it was, all set. They'll have to go to work tomorrow, acting like their partner, to make everything look normal until they find a way to reverse things back to normal. Whatever obstacles may show up along the way, they'll find a solution to it.

After all, what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand thats the chapter's end.
> 
> Im still sorry about not posting.
> 
> To give you guys an idea, i started writing this chap on august 26, and was only able to finish it now (august 29).
> 
> Thank you very much homework.
> 
> But hey.
> 
> I hope i somehow reedemed myself with this chapter. Im sorry if it's not good, i'll try to make the next one better.
> 
> About the next chap... it might be a little while again before i will be able to update but good news is, they might turn out better because i have some good ideas for them so stay tuned!


	3. A Normal Day In The Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up?
> 
> New chapter here :D
> 
> As I was writing this chapter, it was starting to get confusing and difficult on who was talking since Nick and Judy switched bodies.
> 
> For instance, I tried to say _Nick was looking for a fox looking like him..._ , and realized it sounds confusing as fuck so I tried my best to look for a compromise, resulting to whatever is written below.
> 
> Anywayyyyyys.
> 
> Enjoy!

_Nick_

6:41 AM  
-ZPD: Precint One-

Nick was just outside the police station, making his way through the parking lot, about to enter the building and and think of it as a normal day.

He was pretty sure the following days won't be as normal as he was hoping it it would be.

After all, he was inside his partner's body.

He has just arrived in front of the double door entrance of the station. It was bigger now, and when he tried to push it, it was heavier that he had remembered. The struggle he had just to open the door was unbelievable. He used every muscle available just to open it. As he saw the door was wide open enough for him to enter, he quickly let himself in.

Judy did that everyday?

No wonder sometimes she texted him so they could go to work together. He always opened the door for the bunny, he was a gentlemammal after all. He never knew it was because of that.

As he was able to see the station lobby, he saw Clawhauser in his usual spot, behind the counter and eating a doughnut. Some officers were walking towards the bullpen, since the tasks for this day would be given there. An unusually larger crowd of mammals were here this morning, sitting on the waiting benches. He heard some of them talking about the new gang downtown.

He didn't see Judy around, she would be easier to find now anyways, she was in his body after all. Any uniformed fox inside the police station would be Judy. Maybe she already headed for the bullpen. That would be breaking the agreement that they needed to act like each other, he was _never_ early for the bullpen.

He didn't care much about it though. One day early for a fox named Nick Wilde wouldn't change a thing.

He was pulled out from his thoughts when he heard someone calling out, "Judy!"

It was Clawhauser. Was he calling for Judy for a while now? Nick didn't knew. How was he supposed to know he was supposed to look? Not like he was called Judy all his life. He just hoped he didn't let Clawhauser call out for Judy too long.

"Hey Donuts." Nick said as he approached the counter, Clawhauser looking down from the counter to get a better view at the bunny.

The chubby cheetah then asked, "Donuts? Nick calls me that! Have you two somehow agreed about calling me that?"

Nick's bunny ears stood up as he realized his mistake. It was a natural habit to call his friends by the nickname he chose for them. He always did that so when he mentioned their true name, they would know he was serious.

Nick then replied, "Oh no, it's nothing like that... _Benji_..."

He saw Clawhauser's ears twitch from the nickname. He didn't knew if he liked it or not, but he could see the cheetah decided to ignore it. Clawhauser then decided to gossip by saying, "Hey Judy, did you know that Nick is early today?! Much earlier than you! Isn't that amazing?"

"Yes it is." Nick agreed, a short smirk escaping him. He took that as a compliment, since it came out like he was able to come earlier than Judy, which in reality, Judy was still earlier than him.

Nick noticed the time and knew that the briefing for the day was about to start. He tried to make his cheeriest _goodbye_ to Clawhauser, and he headed for the bullpen running, trying to stay in Judy's character.

As he entered the bullpen, everybody was way larger than he remembered. He was expecting it, of course, but reality always surpassed his expectations.

He saw Wolford, Francine, McHorn, and the other officers that he and Judy were close friends with, sitting in their usual spots. When the mammals noticed him, they waved at him, some saying, "Hi Judy.", in which he would wave back or say hi as well.

When he reached the spot where he and Judy always sat, he saw Judy, or to be more exact, himself.

He sat next to her. He noticed Judy's tail swinging back and forth, showing that she was uncomfortable for some reason. He had to make her calm, or his name would be ruined, he was sure Wolford would keep bitching about it if he noticed.

"What's making you so uneasy Carrots?" Nick asked whispering.

Judy looked at him with those green eyes Nick once had. Judy then answered with a question, whispering as well, "What is with Wolford and the other guys joking about me to you?"

_Joking?_

He then asked Judy, "What do you mean joking? Joking about what?"

He saw a hint of annoyance in Judy before she answered with a low voice, "Oh don't act like you don't know about it. What is with Wolford saying that you like me?"

He truly did like Judy, she was his best friend after all. But now he knew what she was trying to say. Wolford was at it again with the _Judy is your love interest_ thing. To be fair, it was annoying sometimes.

He then answered quietly, "He always does that Carrots. Plus we're best friends, things like that eventually show up."

Judy was about to say something, he didn't know what it was about, but she was cut off when everybody stood up and started the usual chant they did when the chief entered the bullpen.

Chief Bogo shut them up and told them to sit down, then immediately went down to business. Nick didn't pay much attention to whatever the buffalo was saying. He didn't realize he was just staring at him, he only did so when the buffalo stopped giving assignments for the day, took a quick glance at him, one of his ears twitching, before he went back to giving duties for the day.

Nick knew their assignment was next, since it was the last assignment Chief Bogo was holding, and it pretty much went like that always.

Chief Bogo looked at them as he said, "For the two of you, there's been a lot of reports of a new gang, some say it is an organized syndicate, out there in the rainforest district. I want you to station yourselves in the district, and see what you can find out."

With Judy grabbing the file with the full details from Chief Bogo, the two of them headed for the rainforest district.

__________  
10:58 AM  
-Rainforest District-

Nick was taking a sip from his coffee while he looked outside the window from inside their police cruiser. Judy sat on the driver's seat, also drinking the hot coffee. He insisted on Judy to still be the one driving, no one would suspect anyway, most mammals think he can drive, which he does, but he was always too lazy to.

Now that he was in Judy's body, he could hear more clearly the contact of the raindrops with the cruiser. He loved hearing that and for some reason, it relaxed him. Maybe because it was what he only heared when it was a rainy day and he had to spend the day inside Finnick's van, being unable to hustle.

That wasn't the case today though. There was something that couldn't keep him calm. Maybe it was their current situation. Or maybe it was what Judy asked him earlier today. Whatever it was, he knew what it would be when Judy started to talk.

"We still haven't found a way to go back to normal." She said as she started to turn on the engine.

Nick then said, "Of course we haven't. We spent the whole day yesterday bitching about what happened to us."

Judy sighed before she asked, "Nick, can you please stop?"

"Stop with what?" He asked.

Judy then answered, while starting to drive, "Stop with the attitude."

Why was he angry again?

The two of them had a fight, a drunken fight to be more precise, and let out some words that might have hurt the two of them.

Why was he not over it then?

Judy seems to be over it since she's been nice to him since yesterday, especially with whatever is happening. Maybe it was because they fought about what each other can't do.

He tried his best to set aside his pride, when he said, "Okay. I'm... I'm sorry, okay? For whatever I said that night."

He saw Judy's eyes grow a little bit, probably surprised from what he said. He then asked, "What?"

Judy quickly answered, "Nothing. It's just... I didn't expect you to apologize."

Nick smirked, which would have been more charming if he was in his fox body, then commented, "You hurt me Carrots. You should know that I have a very good soul."

"Don't remind me." She said sarcastically before she followed up, "Hey Nick. After this patrol, we should get something to eat. I'm starving."

Nick then said, "Good God Carrots, it's only past eleven."

Before they could continue to talk, as Judy drove towards a street in the rainforest district, the bank besides them burst out its alarm, signifying they were being robbed.

Nick then stated, "How timely. I guess eating will be for later."

He was the one to call for backup this time, since it was always Judy who did it.

They both got out of the cruiser, locking it.

The artificial rain hit them, good thing they were wearing ZPD jackets.

Nick analyzed the scene, he could still see the robbers inside the bank through the glass doors, somehow unaware of their presence. There was no visible getaway car in sight.

_Amateurs._

As they entered, they announced, "ZPD, paws in the air!", as they aimed their stun guns on the robbers.

Civilians were inside the bank's corners, their paws tied behind them.

There were two robbers and well, there was no hiding it, one was a slim cheetah while the other one was a wolf or dog. The only thing hiding them is the masks they wore.

"We don't have time for this." The dog or wolf said. His voice seems to have been changed, like it had some sort of voice changer attached somewhere.

"Paws in the air!" Judy repeated. The dog or wolf complied, however the cheetah, ignored them as he grabbed the duffle bag that contained the stolen money.

"Okay, buddy, you might want to put those paws up in the air." Nick said.

The cheetah complied this time around, still holding the bag, but before they noticed it, it was too late.

The cheetah was holding to what seems to be a flash grenade. The cheetah threw it at them. They both looked at it before they realized what it was. Nick was still able to say, "Judy! Don't look!" Before the grenade went off.

His eyes were meant for the night and only for the night. That's why he wore sunglasses during a sunny day, the light would damage his eyes. But for a flash grenade to be thrown right in front, it would take minutes before he could adjust again. He was sorry for Judy that she needed to go to experience that.

When he had recovered from the flash grenade, he noticed the smoke around them. A smoke grenade this time.

He could hear the roar of a car outside, leaving the scene. He was sure it wasn't their cruiser, it had a different roar.

But next to him, was Judy, holding her eyes, trying to make them work.

"It hurts Nick!" Judy exclaimed.

He immediately went by her side. He told her to stay calm, trying to relax helped with the adjustment of the eyes.

He guided her in a side of the bank, telling her to stay calm, as he went for the other civilians, who were panicking.

Good thing their backup was arriving since he could hear the sirens from far away.

But where did those two got their equipment?

Was that the new gang Chief Bogo talked about? If it was, it wasn't just an ordinary gang, because what just happened right here was organized and prepared.

It was a syndicate and this one's purpose was still unknown.

Great.

Now they had this to solve as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand that's the end of that chapter!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> This fic might be long, depending on how many ideas I still can get from this tiny little brain of mine. Just wanted to let you know.
> 
> I hope you guys liked what I added.
> 
> I like the idea of Nick and Judy having to solve what this syndicate is planning while they are still swapped.
> 
> What do you guys think so far? Let me know in the comments!


	4. A Ray Of Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chap guys!
> 
> I dont know but this chapter feels like it's more longer than the usual, which is a good thing right? Haha.
> 
> Btw, there are some errors in this, like small errors, and if you ever find one, feel free to comment it down below so i would be able to correct it hehe.
> 
> Or maybe there isn't haha. I checked if there was some errors before i posted this and found none but maybe i passed an error. I dunno XD
> 
> Anyway,
> 
> I hope you enjoy this new installment!

_Judy_

12:19 PM  
-Rainforest District-

Judy seemed to have lost consciousness at some point, as she realized she was just waking up, opening her eyes slowly.

But when she did, all she could see was black.

OMG. She is blind right now.

She raised her paws to touch her eyes, as she said, "My eyes!"

She just did some damage on Nick's body. She made him blind. What will Nick think about this when he returns to his body? If he ever returns to his body, that is. She'll have to be blind for the rest of her life if that never happens. It was what she deserved after being so careless, she thought.

Her mind was running with thoughts of what she did until she heard someone say beside her, " _Your_ eyes?"

She could tell who it was from just the voice.

Nick.

He was right here, somewhere, able to see her but she couldn't see him. She could only guess how angry Nick was.

"I'm sorry, Nick." Judy said.

"Sorry? About what?" Nick asked, confused.

As it wasn't obvious enough, she just made him blind, so she answered, "I just made you blind Nick!"

He heard Nick chuckle with a female voice that was originally Judy's before he said, "Oh. About that..."

Next thing that happened brought a relief, a big relief, to Judy. A blinding light suddenly appeared in front of her, before her eyes adjusted into it, making her see clearly that she was in the back of a police van, some sunlight coming in from the windows of the police van.

Beside her sat Nick, holding to an object to what seems to be the thing you put on your eyes when you sleep.

How embarrasing.

Before she could say anything, Nick started to laugh. She didn't know how to feel about this. She was scared just a moment ago on how Nick would react. But now she was the one furious? He had the sense to prank her and this wasn't funny at all.

"What are you laughing about?!" She asked.

Nick tried his best to control himself before he was able to answer, "It's just your face, you should have seen it."

"You think that was funny? I really thought that I was blind!" Judy argued.

Nick then explained, "Listen here, Carrots, this thing right here, was to cover your eyes so when you woke up, those eyes of yours would adjust just fine."

Still though. The scare that it gave her.

But Nick knows how his body works. She should let this one pass. Now that she thinks about it, this wasn't a prank at all then, it was just Nick taking care of his body.

"I'm sorry." Judy suddenly said.

Nick's long bunny ears perked up, his attention grabbed by the apology. He then asked, "For what? _Again_?"

"For being like this. It's just that, in our line of work, it's almost impossible to avoid some injuries. And I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to your body while I'm still inside it." Judy explained.

Nick smirked, probably touched in the thought, but Judy knew he was hiding it.

Judy then felt Nick's paw on her arm, before he said, "Don't worry about it, Judy." Then he removed it, noticing he was getting a little bit intimate. Judy didn't mind it though, there were just friends after all.

There was a moment of silence, Nick sitting on the sit beside where Judy was lying down, the only noise hearable was the engine of the police van as whoever in front beyond the car wall drove.

They were now near Savannah Square, and she knew where they were headed. They were headed back in the precint one obviously.

"Don't you think it's a little bit early to go back to the station?" Judy asked, deciding to break the silence.

Nick answered her, "Bogo wants to be debriefed on what happened and wants us to file a report."

Right.

After all, their assignment was to check out the Rainforest District and confirm these rumors of a new gang or syndicate.

"I'll be the one filing the report, of course." Nick stated.

Judy, surprised, tried to argue, "But, that's my thing."

Nick smiled at her and said, "Oh I know. But I was the one who saw the whole thing, am I right? Plus, I'm you right now so..."

He had a point.

But what should she do while he does it? She'll be able to hear the full details of what happened when Nick debriefs Chief Bogo.

And those guys...

Were those just some really everyday thugs? At first, it looked like it but, after what happened, Judy concluded that they were an organized organization. Their cause was not yet clear, and something about that made her uneasy.

__________  
1:21 PM  
-ZPD: Precint One-

Judy was sitting down on a sit outside Chief Bogo's office, who was talking right now to Nick inside, who he thinks is Judy.

Judy felt like taking a shower after today. She realized that going out for a minute in the Rainforest District could start making you smell like a jungle.

"After this." She decided.

When Nick went out of the office, Judy stood up. The buffalo's head peeked out of his office as he said, "Wilde!"

Nick looked, since it was his name but Judy didn't look.

"Wilde!" Chief Bogo repeated.

Judy realized it was meant for her, so she looked at the buffalo, who said, "Wilde, don't start influencing Hopps with your snarky comments." Before he closed the door.

What did he mean by that?

Wait.

She looked at Nick, who said, "I couldn't help it."

She sighed, before she informed him, "I'm going to take a shower."

Nick looked at her while they were still walking. Judy could see that he was trying to say something before he finally let it out, "Are you sure you need to take that shower _here_?"

"Why? What's wrong with the showers here? The showers in the ladies' lockers are not great but they get the job done. Plus, I like the privacy." Judy said.

Judy was able to see that Nick held out a laugh, then he said, "Well, for starters, _I'm_ the lady right now, which makes you the male. And the thing is, what you're going to see there is... unseeable. And the privacy? There is no such thing as privacy in there."

Well, that wasn't a problem at all. She was a very open-minded person. There was no such thing as naked male mammals in front of Judy Hopps that could stop her!

Aaaaaaaaand she could hear Nick laughing from his desk.

She was naked right now, trying her best not to look down his friend's body, which was impossible in her defense. And the showers? Well, she was still standing in the entrance, trying to process what is happening right now.

Some mammals were just taking a shower normally, but that was the minority. Others were, running around naked, slapping their friends butts or using their towels to slap it, she could even see some checking others out and that was weird, she knew some were gay but, this rhino right there, she knew he was straight.

The privacy? Yep. Nick was right, there was no privacy, there was no wall to divide someone from someone. She couldn't help but miss the ladies' shower rooms.

This is what Nick probably meant by unseeable. Maybe she should have just taken a shower back in her apartment. But screw it, she'll have to push through this.

She started to walk fast inside, trying not to make eye contact with anyone. So her solution was to look down.

But no no no no no.

That was a bad idea. She saw Nick's. It was big from what rabbits had.

_No. Stop._

She pulled that thought from her mind.

Her final resort was to look forward, and just find a vacant shower. But there was none.

She stood there, still trying to find a vacant one before she heard someone say, "Nick!" She didn't know if she was supposed to be happy or nervous that someone knows Nick here _but what the hell_.

She turned around to see who it was. It was Wolford, a naked Wolford.

 _Sweet cheese and crackers_.

"Hey Wolford." Judy greeted, trying her best not to look nervous.

"C'mon, share the shower with me." Wolford proposed.

Judy decided to just go for it, the sooner it was over, the better. So she went to Wolford.

_Please God help me through this ordeal._

The wet wolf, with some soap bubbles still on his fur, gave way to Judy as he said, "Go on. I'll resume later on when you watered yourself down."

Judy immediately went for the shower, loving the feeling of the water running down her fur.

"I heard what happened out there today, you okay?" Wolford asked.

Judy answered, while grabbing the soap and starting to rub herself with it, "Yeah, of course."

She was washing herself with soap all parts of her, or Nick's to be exact, all of his body parts. But she was trying her best not to get aroused by that.

She was trying to reach her back, but couldn't.

Wolford, wanting to help, said, "Let me help you with that."

Judy stared at him for a good minute. What was she supposed to answer here? She didn't knew what Nick would reply in a situation like this. Would he go with a snarky comment or would he actually accept it?

Before she could say anything, Wolford said, "What's wrong? It's not like it's the first time."

Judy's eyes grew a littls bit, but she tried her best to hide it. Not the first time? Well, if Nick and Wolford already did it, what could be the harm?

Judy offered the soap, which Wolford accepted and before she knew it, he was rubbing her back with soap.

It was weird, Judy confessed, but she'll be lying if she even thought she didn't liked it. Did Nick and Wolford always did this? In front of all these mammals?

She losed that thought when the rubbing of the soap behind her felt more pleasuring than it was earlier. She couldn't help but love it. But soon that will be gone.

Wolford was accidentaly bumped by a tiger who just came inside. The push was strong enough for Wolford to accidentaly brush his dick on Judy's lower back parts. She screamed, of course, lady instinct, in which made all the mammals inside the shower look at her.

She was heating up. All attention was in her. She was trying to find an excuse for screaming.

"I guess I dropped the soap?" Judy said.

To her relief, her fellow male officers inside the showers laughed. She sighed as she continued to finish her shower to get the hell out of here.

"Good one." Wolford said.

"Thanks." Judy said.

Then she immediately went out of the shower, drying herself with her towel while walking, not even looking back.

"What is wrong with him today?" Judy could hear Wolford say.

Good thing the male locker room had no mammal in it right now, Judy couldn't bare to see another naked mammal, she was so down with seeing _things_.

She quickly started to dress.

Something caught her attetion though.

Two officers, a male bear and a female polar bear, just passing through the lockers were talking about something interesting. "There is it again with those stupid body switching pranks." The male officer said.

_Body switching?_

Judy had to walk over to the door, since she doesn't have her super-hearing anymore. "Come on, Clint, take it easy on them. They might have mental issues, is all. We know it's impossible to switch bodies."

So there are reports in the ZPD of switching of bodies. As soon as Judy was done dressing up, she immediately headed for her computer, which was besides Nick's desk. She might as well tell him the good news.

When she arrived there though, he was nowhere to be found. He might be passing ths case file.

Putting him aside, she started to browse her computer for the case files.

Good thing their system had an available search option, which made every search for any case file easier. When she typed in _switching of bodies_ , three results showed up.

The first case file said, _"Some time on 9'o clock in the morning, a pig entered the station, complaining about how he had switched bodies with one of his friends. We asked the pig to stop this prank."_

Second, _"A group of different mammals, each related to each other, were complaining today about how after they woke up this morning, their consciousness were somehow switched up. We asked them to stop this prank as well."_

Lastly, the third one said, _"A female gazelle entered the facility today complaining she had switched bodies with whoever I was talking with now. Since this kind of reports has been happening more frequently, we asked her to see Dr. Kitty at the Zootopia General Hospital."_

There was their next clue, maybe this doctor somehow knows how to reverse things back to normal.

Timely, Nick arrived and asked, "How was your shower?"

"Don't remind me." She answered before she continued, "Wait. You're here! Look at this." Pointing at her computer's screen.

"What is this all about?" Nick asked.

As Nick saw the report, Judy said, "We are going to a hospital."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And tada.
> 
> End of that chapter.
> 
> I hope you guys liked this one!
> 
> Feel free to comment down below about your concerns, what you think of the story so far, what you like or dislike, where i could improve, anything!!! Haha.
> 
> See you guys in the next one then!


	5. Going In Relaxed, Out In A Hurry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey im back
> 
> So when was the last time i updated this fic? September 10? My god. I havent updated for almost a month!
> 
> Im sorry for that. For real.
> 
> It's time for the excuse.
> 
> One word: school. Lets just say that school made my month of september really stressful by giving us a whole lot of projects to work on. Not only that, but this first week of october was our midterms so, I had to study! (Even though I didnt '3')
> 
> I hope you guys understand. :(
> 
> But here i am now so... haha
> 
> I hope i can make it up for you guys with this chapter. :D
> 
> Enjoy!

_Nick_

4:02 PM  
-Zootopia General Hospital-

Nick and Judy were sitting in their police cruiser, which was parked on the street across from the hospital. The hospital itself was busy at a time like this. Different kind of mammals were going in and out, both patients and visitors.

The bunny, which held Nick inside, was sipping coffee as he asked, "So how are we going to do this? We don't have a warrant."

The fox, Judy, assured him as she answered, "Let's just hope Dr. Kitty doesn't know that we need a warrant for this."

"Unlikely." Nick commented and then continued to ask, "And what if Buffalo Butt finds out?"

"Then may God have mercy on us." Judy said.

The two officers both went down from their cruiser, going in to the hospital. As they entered, Nick didn't knew if he was really feeling this but he felt like the two of them were being watched by someone. But the feeling subsided soon enough as they approached a female koala behind a counter.

"Oh my. How can I help you officers?" The koala asked.

Judy was the one to answer, "We would like to know if Dr. Kitty is available for questioning?"

The koala spoke again, ready to gossip at anytime, "Really? What did she do?"

Judy then answered again, "Nothing that will put her in jail but that is not your business, am I right?"

Nick could read a _wow_ forming from the koala's mouth as she started to look into her computer, checking Dr. Kitty's schedule.

When the koala seemed to have found the schedule for the doctor, she said, "She is available right now. If you want, you could go to her right away. I'll just notify her about you two."

"Great. Thank you very much." Judy said and both of them started to walk towards the room number that was given to them by the koala written on a piece of paper.

"Savage bunny." Nick said.

"Savage _fox_ , technically." Judy said back.

After a few flight of stairs and unbelievably long corridors, they were able to find the room that was told to them by the koala.

_ZGH-403_

This was it alright.

Nick was the one to knock.

"Come in!" Someone inside said.

Both of them entered, seeing a cat seating behind a desk with some paperwork on top. It was a familiar sight for Nick, and he was pretty sure it was the same for Judy.

Nick noticed that when the two of them entered to what seems to be Dr. Kitty's office, the cat seemed to be happy to see them, looking like she expected them to arrive sooner or later. But to be fair, she was informed by the koala of their arrival.

"Officers! Take a seat! What can I help you with?" She said with a very positive tone for a cat.

Nick and Judy both looked at each other first before Judy sat down on the chair in front of the desk while Nick remained standing up.

"Dr. Kitty..." Judy started, "...we have some questions for you."

The cat smiled and nodded, saying she's ready to answer any question that will be asked to her. Great. She's not looking for a warrant.

"We were told that you had some patients who were saying they swapped bodies with other mammals. Can you tell us more about it?"

Dr. Kitty sighed before she answered, " _Some_ would be understating it. I've had a little bit too much of these mammals for a while now. All saying that they somehow switched bodies with other mammals."

"You said you had a lot of these kind of patients." Judy said, "How many exactly?"

The cat checked her computer as she tried to find an answer. When she did, she answered, "Over 128."

_Over 128?!_

Judy then asked, "What did you do then?"

The cat answered, "You know. Same _problem_ , same diagnose."

This time, Nick was the one to ask, "And what did you diagnose this 128 mammals with?"

The cat looked at him and smiled. A smile that was eeriee enough that if he was a bunny back in the stone age, he would think that the cat was trying eat him. But this wasn't the stone age.

"What?" Nick asked.

The cat answered, still smiling, "Oh, I'm sorry. I was just wondering when you were going to talk, bunny."

"Hey." Judy pitched in, "Can we just focus on the topic?"

The cat nodded, the smile still attached like glue on her face.

"Answer his-- _her_ \-- question." Judy ordered.

The cat looked at Judy first, obviously seeing a fox. Then she glanced to Nick, then back to Judy, amused.

"I wrote down that they are having mental issues, resulting to them thinking that they switched bodies with another mammal. As a doctor who studies the brain, I should know that they have a few screws loose." Dr. Kitty answered.

But both Nick and Judy knew that they weren't insane, and probably the same for all those patients who visited this cat.

When Judy was about to speak, probably to ask another question, she was interrupted when Dr. Kitty continued, "But there was one couple who stood out from the rest. An interspecies couple. They believed that they switched bodies for real so strongly that I almost believed them. Of course, they had some problems with the... you know." she said the last bit gesturing on her head.

Nick could see that Judy was trying her best not to slap the cat, and if she did ended up slapping her, well, news spread fast... and so does punishment. But he knows Judy won't do it.

Instead, Judy said, "What are the names of the couple? So we can get out of here already."

The cat looked amused like earlier as she answered, "Cesar Grizzle and Megan Vixen. You should have seen them, they were rich as fuck."

Judy stood up, saying, "That would be all, thank you very much."

"Quite in a hurry are we?" Asked the doctor.

Before any of them could speak, Nick heared a fusion of cries and screams coming from outside the office.

"What was that?" Nick asked nobody in particular.

"What is what?" Dr. Kitty was able to ask before her office door was kicked down by a masked figure which sent Nick and Judy on the ground, while Dr. Kitty tried to seek refuge by lowering herself on her desk.

Nick could be wrong but he was sure this was the same masked cheetah back in the bank. And what the cheetah said next only comfirmed it, "Officers. Nice to meet you again."

Nick asked angrily, "What are you doing here?!"

He could see the cheetah smiling behind his mask as he answered, "Did you really think we would stay enclosed in _one_ district?"

When Nick was about to stand up, the cheetah was able to withdraw a gun and pointed it at Nick. Then he said, "Stay down bunny. This is not a real gun..."

_Not a real gun?_

Knowing that was enough for Nick to ignore the gun the cheetah was holding and head straight running towards the masked figure. But his effort was useless as he was started to be tased.

"...but it will hurt you." The cheetah continued.

Even though Nick was being tased in the ground, he could still see and hear what was going on. The cheetah visibly tased Judy too, a scream going out of Judy.

"I'm sorry fox." The cheetah said, "But I can't let anyone mess with our plans..." He then looked up to Dr. Kitty as he continued, "...Doctor, you're coming with me."

He was here for the doctor?!

"Not gonna happen!" Dr. Kitty shouted.

Nick was trying with all his might to stand up, to stop the cheetah from kidnapping the doctor, but the electrectution from the gun was more powerful than any taser he seen before.

"That is why I brought this." The cheetah said as he pointed towards his gun.

With no warning, the cheetah tased the doctor, a cry coming out of the doctor, and the cheetah quickly ran towards her and grabbed her, and ran outside.

A few seconds later, the effect of the gun expired, and Nick could freely move once again. The same was for Judy.

"Nick, did you hear them escape yet?" Judy asked him.

"No tires screeching yet so we can still pursue them!" Nick answered.

Both of them ran as quickly as they could towards the ground floor. As they ran, Nick saw the damage the cheetah was able to do alone. A few security guards were knocked out and some tased, while a few brave male nurses were among the pile too.

As they descended on the ground floor, they saw the escape car for the cheetah, his masked partner was there as well.

"Oh shit, here they are. Come on!" The cheetah said.

Dr. Kitty was still able to cry out a, "Help!" from behind the driver's seat before their car, which seemed to be having trouble earlier, started to run and they finally drove away.

That was a stroke of luck for Nick and Judy as they were able to catch up. Getting in their police cruiser, they started to chase the car.

Sirens ringing, they tried their best to keep up with them. The car was fast, and the driver seemed to know how to properly use it as well. And well, Nick and Judy were never good drivers but Judy was clearly the better driver among the two of them, so she was the one driving.

Nick could see some of the civilians were terrified to what they were seeing, while others looked like they were watching an action movie.

He heared their radio go off and Clawhauser in the other end spoke, "Judy! What is happening?"

Nick was the one to answer since he was Judy, "Clawhauser! We have a 207! Send backup here at Savannah Central!"

"Roger that!" Said Clawhauser.

When he looked up at, he saw they were nearing towards the car. Then the cheetah put his head out and said, "Give up!" With no further addition, he threw out to what seems to be traffic spikes.

And it was.

But Judy somehow was able to avoid it.

"Nice." Nick commented as he looked back to what damage the traffic spikes could have done.

Judy, on the other paw, was too busy chasing the kidnappers to even say thank you.

They could see that the two in front were arguing about something. Or they were panicking. Nevertheless, they were gaining the upper hand as they were catching up.

"Fine!" The cheetah said as he put his head out once again. "Eat this!"

He threw something, something smaller than earlier.

And then it exploded. But the explosion wasn't meant to kill or damage. It wasn't that kind of bomb. Before they knew it, their cruiser wasn't running anymore.

Just like that, the kidnappers regained the upper hand.

"Was that... an EMP?" Judy asked.

"Shit." Nick said.

With no backup still arriving, all they could do now is watch the doctor being driven away by her two kidnappers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol.
> 
> Megan Vixen.
> 
> I was thinking of a name for a vixen, so I was like, who's a hot woman... Megan? Whats her last name again? Megan... Fox!
> 
> You guys dont know how much I laughed on that one.
> 
> But hey.
> 
> I really do hope I somehow made it up for you guys in this chapter.
> 
> And about updating, heres what my schedule might be like for the following months. October will probably be easy on me, so I might have time to update. Then I expect November to be as harsh as September so, maybe just one update? And December, we have our finals so, i actually dont know when it is on December but it is on that time so after all that, im gonna update as much as i can. 
> 
> Haha.
> 
> But anyway. See you again soon. :D


	6. Dividing Tasks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey new chapter!
> 
> Enjoy!

_Judy_

7:14 PM  
-ZPD: Precint One-

"Would you two want to explain why you were there?"

That was what Chief Bogo said before Judy went on thinking on how she got here in his office.

After their police cruiser was disabled by the thrown EMP by the cheetah, their backup arrived but was too late to give chase to the two kidnappers. The two of them were asked to go back to the precint, apparently Chief Bogo wanted to talk to them, which was happening right now.

To get back to the police station, they went along with their backup. When they arrived, Judy felt some eyes on them, but not the judgemental type, but more like concern. Word travels fast, especially if it was a car chase with a twist of kidnapping in the middle of the afternoon in Savannah Central. A lot of officers loved them like they were their family but no one asked how the chase went, since they wouldn't want to pry. Plus, they were sure they were going to know about it in the next briefing.

"And to add..."

Judy was brought back from her chain of thoughts by Chief Bogo speaking, "...The receptionist in the hospital said you were _interrogating_ Dr. Kitty before she was kidnapped..."

Judy was used on Chief Bogo's behavior, or maybe act, the act of being tough since he was the Chief of the Police, but the buffalo was always able to surprise Judy, "...You were interrogating her without a warrant?!" Chief Bogo said.

His fist slammed the desk as he said that, genuine anger coming off him. The buffalo then continued, "What if this gets out?! What will you think the people will think if they find out two officers were interrogating a doctor, without a warrant?"

Judy was so glad that Nick answered, even if the question didn't needed to be answered, but she was glad he did. The guilt of her doing something illegal was... more than she can handle, and she didn't know if she could look Chief Bogo in the eye.

"It was for a good cause sir." Nick said.

"What good cause Hopps?" Chief Bogo asked at Nick.

That's right. Chief Bogo doesn't know about her and Nick's current situation.

"I'm very disappointed at you, Hopps. I thought you were better than this." Chief Bogo said.

Of course, Judy gasped, but the buffalo saw a fox gasping. "There's no place for your sarcasm here, Wilde." Chief Bogo said.

To keep it natural, Judy apologized, "I'm sorry sir."

The two of them saw Chief Bogo sighing, calming down, then sitting down on his chair. "We were lucky that doctor didn't knew you two didn't have a warrant."

Then Judy asked him, "What about Dr. Kitty, sir? She was kidnapped!"

"I know, Wilde! You don't have to repeat it." Chief Bogo stated, then he continued, "Of course, an investigation is going to be held on their location and I'm going to assign someone."

Judy and Nick both looked at each other, thinking the same thing. It was just right that they were the one to _save_ the cat from that gang.

"It won't be the two of you." Chief Bogo concluded.

Judy could see herself looking blankly at her Chief, processing what he just said. They won't be assigned in the investigation? But why?

As if repeating what she was thinking, she said, "But why?"

Then Chief Bogo explained, "It's sheer coincidence that you met up with the same cheetah as you said. But if you meet up with this member of this gang again, I worry things might become personal, and that would make you two in danger."

But that couldn't stop Judy from arguing, "But this is our job. To serve and protect. We are aware of the risks, sir. We don't mind if this puts us in danger. Right, Nic-- Judy?" She asked Nick beside her.

Of course, Nick agreed to her. Chief Bogo, on the other paw, was looking at Judy, quite surprised. Then he explained, "Wow, quite a fire in you today, Wilde. But I already made a decision, and you two won't be involved in this anymore."

Before Judy could even argue back, Chief Bogo continued, "As for doing what you did with the doctor, you two will be having extra paperwork for tomorrow. Now out."

Extra paperwork? Literally Nick's worst nightmare.

When they got out of the office, Judy asked Nick, "What do we do now?" while they walked down towards the lobby.

At this time, the precint was quiet since only a few mammals remained and a percent of those were officers.

Nick then suggested, "Didn't Dr. Kitty mention a couple? How about we start over there?"

The couple... who were they again? Their names didn't matter right now, Judy probably wrote it somewhere. But how can a couple who also switched minds help them with their current situation? It's not like they switched back... did they? To add, Dr. Kitty has been kidnapped, but it's not like they can do anything about it since they're not assigned to her.

But her previous thought bugged her. What if this couple switched back? They had to know. So Judy agreed with Nick, "Sure, let's start over there, we just don't tell the Chief but how about tomorrow? We do have some paperworks to do."

"Oh my God, I am not doing those." Nick commented.

Judy chuckled before she said, "Fine. You check out the couple tomorrow, while I fill up for you tomorrow."

Then Nick looked at his bunny paws and said, "I would put my paw on your head and say _How sweet for you, Carrots_ but I can't reach you."

"Thank God I'm in your body then." Judy said half-laughing.

"Where did they live again?" Nick asked.

He was talking about the couple. As far as she remembers, Dr. Kitty didn't mention where the couple lived.

As a solution, she said, "I'm going to search their names in the system. Hopefully something comes up."

Nick looked at her first before asking, "Now? You're not going home and rest first?"

She loved that Nick was concerned about her, but sooner they were back in their original bodies, the better, and every minute counts. So, she answered, "Nope. You can head home first. I'll just text you their address."

Nick sighed, then said, "Well, I know I can't change your mind so... just make it quick, okay? It's almost eight o' clock."

"Thanks Nick." Judy said before she ran off back upstairs towards her computer.

As she turned on her computer, she thought about her relationship with Nick. They were best friends, of couse. There was nothing more to it. Best friends worry about each other, so everything was normal. But why does...

She was pulled out from her thought when her computer turned on. She needed to focus.

She searched for their names.

_Cesar Grizzle_  
_Megan Vixen_

Something really did show up. Their records were clean as she expected. When she clicked on Cesar's name, his basic information showed up, height, age, birthday, that stuff. On the next page would be the crimes committed but it was blank.

The same was for Megan.

She next searched for their addrress. Vineset Avenue in the Rainforest District. Vineset Avenue was where all the rich folk in that district mostly lived, so it all matched up with Dr. Kitty's desciption.

She then texted Nick their address.

Quickly, she turned off her computer and ran towards lobby. It was already dark outside. After saying goodbye to Clawhauser, she went out of the precint.

Much to her surprise, she saw Nick waiting for her outside.

"What are you still doing here?" Judy asked.

Nick smiled as he answered, "Well, I couldn't let a fox like you walk home alone... plus I forgot to load my phone, so I can't text you."

Wow.

It was almost touching if he didn't said the last bit. Nevertheless, Judy still laughed as she asked, "Did you needed to tell me something?"

"Well, I'll need some casual clothes for tomorrow." Nick answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a short chapter.
> 
> Sorry haha.
> 
> I didn't know how to end this chapter so I ended it there. I know it's not ideal for a chapter's ending but fuck I can't think of something.


	7. Guard Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey im back!
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter!
> 
> :D

_Nick_

11:31 AM  
-Vineset Avenue-

Nick was walking through the streets of the Rainforest District, towards his destination. He held up an umbrella, trying to avoid getting wet the clothes Judy gave him, although the lower part of the pants were already soaked.

The artificial rain of the district made it no easy task to travel here on foot. He wished that he was driving their police cruiser right now but he can't, he had to keep it subtle because if Chief Bogo found out that he was doing something else than what he was supposed to, the buffalo will be assigning him more. That's why he was wearing casual clothes.

He had just arrived on the main streets of Vineset Avenue. The foot traffic here was minimal, the same for the vehicles passing by. As for the houses here, you could already speculate that the mammals living here were wealthy.

Nick walked through the sidewalk, searching for a house numbered 239.

When he did, he approached the door and rang the doorbell. He stood there, waiting for someone to respond from the inside, until someone did. He saw a bear peeking out of their locked door. "Oh, my. A bunny." The bear said.

"What can I do for you?" The bear added.

What was he supposed to say? It would be just wrong if a _civilian_ bunny said, "I'm here to ask some questions". So instead, he went with, "Do you mind if I take shelter from the rain here until they stop it?"

Although blocked from the door, a smile can be seen to be formed as he answered, "Of course you can, fluff."

As the bear opened the door, Nick saw that the mammal was taller and bigger than him, obviously.

When he entered the house, even though he was expecting it, he was surprised about the size of the house. There was a flight of stairs going to the upper part of the house, and besides those stairs was a huge chandelier. In Nick's left, there was a huge living room, complete with a sofa and a unneccessarily huge television. Other parts of the house had their doors closed.

The bear then said, "You can sit in the living room while you wait. Would you like some hot choco?"

He then nodded.

When he was about to, Nick heared someone say down below, probably in their basement, saying, "Honey?! Who is it?!"

When the mammal arrived in the same floor as them, it was a vixen. Based on what the doctor said, this must be the bear's wife. And if Nick was to follow on what the doctor also said, these two might have switched bodies too.

"Oh darling. It's just this bunny needed shelter for awhile so I took her in." The bear answered.

The vixen approached the two of them, staying beside her husband. Nick could see that the vixen was looking at him.

"Name's Megan Vixen." The vixen said, "And this is my husband, Cesar Grizzle." She motioned her arms towards her husband.

Then Megan looked back at him, "Make yourself at home while you're here. Cesar will keep you company, I have some stuff to do downstairs." She then headed back towards the basement.

Cesar was still able to say, "Rest up once in a while, okay, darling?!" Before the vixen disappeared behind a door leading downstairs.

Cesar, now addressing Nick, said, "It's her work. Busy mammal."

Not trying to sound too rude, Nick asked, "She works... in the basement?"

Cesar chuckled before he answered, "Yes of course. She's an inventor, of sorts. Now, sit on there, turn on the TV if you want, while I make you that chocolate of yours."

He did as he was told. He sat on the sofa, not turning on the television. Nick enjoyed the sound of the rain splashing on the window more than what the television has to offer.

How should he bring up the body switching stuff though? He was already here, being accomodated more than he expected, so what would be the damage? If he did ask him, he might say they did switch bodies and now they found other mammals to find a solution for this. Other scenario is that he says that they did not switch bodies, Nick will look crazy for asking, and the doctor was visited for pure fun or the doctor lied to them.

But the latter of the scenarios he made sounds impossible.

Cesar arrived in the living room, holding two mugs with hot chocolate as its content.

"May I ask..." Cesar started as he was just sitting down on the other end of the sofa, "...What is a bunny like you doing here?"

Nick then asked, "What do you mean?"

Cesar answered, "Well, we don't get a lot of you here. I mean mammals taking shelter for awhile here in Vineset Avenue. That's rare here even though we are in the Rainforest District."

He took a sip from his mug, saying, "So you must have visited on purpose... right fluff?"

Cesar knew. No point lying on that part anymore. 

Nick was about to answer with whatever he came up with when a somehow familiar surprised voice said, "Oh shit."

He looked to where it came from and it was a cheetah.

Before he realized it, it was too late.

The cheetah shouted, "Megan! That's a cop!"

It was the same cheetah they kept bumping with recently. But why was the cheetah here? Does that mean this couple is part of the syndicate?

 _Cesar_ , or more precisely, Megan stood up from where she was sitting, and shouted, "What?!"

Nick stood up as well, raising his arms and saying, "Wait!"

That was all he could do before he felt a strong blow on his head, knocking him unconcious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it.
> 
> I'm so sorry for another short chapter, I believe this was shorter than the last one.
> 
> I can't promise the next chapter will be long, since I have the next chapter outlined too, but I know for a fact that chapter 9 will be long so I hope I can make up fpr you guys with that one.
> 
> :D


	8. Missing Partner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back with a new chapter!
> 
> Enjoy this one :D
> 
> Btw.
> 
> I remember I told that Chap 8 would be short but I think I reached my average length...
> 
> Weird hahahah.
> 
> But, again, I hope you enjoy this one!

_Judy_

9:42 PM  
-ZPD: Precint One-

No text.

No call.

No nothing.

A whole day has passed and Nick hasn't been in contact with her. He was supposed to message her on what he would be able to find out, and yet any form of contact with her hasn't been made.

The unfinished paperwork from the other cases she and her partner had done kept her busy enough for the whole day. She wasn't checking her phone, sure that visiting and asking some questions to a supposedly _switched up_ couple wouldn't do harm. But she kept her phone in sight the whole day, putting it on her desk, just in case.

But here she was now, standing just right in front of the ZPD's entrance, looking at her phone, still waiting for something.

There was still some left activity inside the station's lobby. Clawhauser was clearing up his things, making way for the next mammal assigned at the night shift. Some officers were returning home, while others just came in with a raccoon caught for petty theft. She also saw Chief Bogo, just coming down from his office.

After the buffalo had a little chat with Clawhauser, still packing up his things, Chief Bogo decided he couldn't wait on the chubby cheetah anymore and told him, "See you tomorrow Clawhauser." That's when the Chief noticed Judy on the entrance.

The buffalo approached her and asked, "Leaving, Wilde?"

Judy looked up to the buffalo, answering, "Yeah. In a moment."

Not saying anything, the buffalo stood there with her, in silence as they watched few cars of different mammals drive by until Chief Bogo grabbed a pair of cigarettes, offering one to her.

"Sorry, I don't smoke, sir." Judy refused.

Bogo looked at her in surprise as he said, "C'mon Wilde, I offered you cigars before and you didn't declined it. Don't tell me _you don't smoke_."

Judy then said, unaware that Nick was a smoker, "I'm sorry sir. I just don't feel like smoking right now."

The buffalo looked at her first, somehow examining her, before he said, "Suit yourself." and went ahead on lighting his cigarette.

There was again a moment of silence before the buffalo broke it again by asking, "Have you seen Hopps today?"

Quickly thinking of an excuse, Judy answered, "She's out sick today."

Chief Bogo then said, "Tell her that I said _Get well soon_. "

Out of nowhere, a phone ringed. Judy wished it was hers so badly. But it wasn't. It was Chief Bogo's. Then the buffalo said, "It's the wife. Probably asking me where I am now. See you tomorrow Wilde." as he walked towards the parking lot.

Judy watched as the car of her Chief drove by. Chief Bogo was less tense to be around with after work, he was only pulling a tough act everytime on work hours.. That's what Judy would call dedication to your work.

Judy still stood there, waiting for something from Nick. But still nothing.

She decided to go to Nick's apartment.

As she walked, she texted and called Nick. But everytime, all that responded was the annoying voice of a lady saying that the contact couldn't be reached.

She gave up.

She hoped that when she arrived on his apartment, she would see him there, lying down on his bed, snoring and most importantly, unharmed and well, and that his phone's battery just drained.

Good thing she has a key for his apartment.

Yet when she arrived, all she could see was darkness in the apartment. No Nick around. Not even recently, recently's most recent was this morning based on what Judy could make of from the mess of the arrangement of things. She knew Nick too well.

But what does this mean for Nick? Did something happen to him?

There was only one way to find out.

She had to go to Vineset Avenue. Not with the police uniform still on, of course. Good thing she was already in Nick's apartment, she grabbed a v-neck black shirt and black jeans, hoping it would somehow hide her orange fur in the dark.

With haste, she went in a train going towards the Rainforest District.

__________  
10:57 PM  
-Vineset Avenue-

Judy just arrived on the right address, on the right house... or mansion to be exact. The mansion was big, she admitted. It looked like a haunted mansion from a horror movie thanks to the night. And the rain and thunders were contibuting to that. 

She approached the door carefully, ringing the doorbell and still holding up her umbrella, trying to shield herself from what she couldn't identify as the artificial rain of the district or an actual storm.

She waited for someone to respond, even at this time of hour, but no one answered. She expected it. Now what she was about to do next was basically trespassing. But she needed to know Nick's condition.

She roamed the outsides of the house, trying to find a way in. It took minutes before she could even finish walking around one side. Then, in one of the corners of the mansion, she saw to what seemed to be a piece of cloth, dragged by the wind. Examining where the cloth came from, she saw it was a part of a curtain. Fortunately, this curtain left a window open.

She carefully let herself in through the window, trying not to alarm anyone inside of a _fox_ coming inside their home.

Thank God Nick had night vision, because the mansion was pitch black from what she could tell.

Based on the room's contents, she was in the kitchen. She tried her best to walk silently through the room, towards a door, probably leading outside to the other parts of the house.

When she reached the door, she slowly opened it, trying to avoid a squeaking noise of a door opening. With the door open, the rest of the house was opened up to her.

The mansion almost looked like a historical museum thanks to the many ancient-looking artifacts on display in some hallways. Some had tombs relics from possibly Egypt, some weird vases, and other historical lover would love, was here.

Just how much rich are these guys? With their kind of money, they could arm a whole army.

Even when she was in Nick's body, her ears never betrayed her. She was alerted when a door opened somewhere within the house, with two mammals talking to each other.

She quickly, and silently, moved towards the living room, trying to find something to hide herself in.

Where?

Where?

_Where?_

She screwed up, there was nothing to hide into here. Maybe besides from that one medium sized cabinet in the corner. She would fit perfectly fine if she was in her original body but she was going to push her luck with Nick.

Opening it, she was relieved that it was empty, and so, she pushed herself in, and closed the cabinet just in time before the two mammals arrived in the living room. The cabinet was tight on her, but not that it brought pain.

"What we have to worry about right now is if we can trust him. I mean, he's a cop." She overheared one familiar voice saying while sitting down on the sofa. Somewhere, she heared that voice before.

The other mammal, with a voice of a female, said, "Of course we can. He may be a cop, but he's a victim too."

Judy could hear the footsteps of the lighter female mammal coming near her position, grabbing something from a table near there, while they still debated about trusting the guy they're talking about.

The two mammals voice became a sudden whisper when Judy thought to herself, "A cop? Are they talking about Nick?"

If they really are talking about Nick, then somehow he learned something about the couple, which she's assuming are these two talking, and chose not to tell her.

That would be outrageous... and too stupid for Nick to do, so something else must have happened.

"Wait... do you smell that?" The familiar voice said. She could hear him sniffing, then sniffing the one he was talking to, resulting to the female letting out a, "Hey!"

 _Great._ One of them smelled her.

"I'm sorry but do you smell that?" The male voice said.

"Yeah. That's you, right?" The female tried to confirm.

The familiar male voice sniffed again before answering, "No, of course not! I thought that was you since your wife is a vixen but... smells like another fox is here..."

There was a moment of silence in the room before the male said, "You need to close every entry point. Where's your _thing_?"

"Downstairs." She answered.

Judy heared them make a run for it, probably getting whatever the _thing_ they were talking about. This was her chance to get out of here. Nick can handle himself through his smooth talk, and in case he's not back in a day or so, she will make sure she has reinforcement the next time she goes here.

She quickly got out of the cabinet, going for the window just beside from where she was hiding in. But suddenly, metal was blocking her way and every other possible way she could go out from. This was what they probably meant with _thing_.

 _Sweet cheese and crackers_.

It was time to play hide n' seek.

She ran towards the second floor, hiding in one of the rooms. She hid in a wardrobe this time around, so it wasn't as uncomfortable as the last one.

She could hear more than two mammals coming from the mansion's basement. There was no way she will be getting out of here.

"We can smell ya, you know!" The male familiar voice said downstairs. With that, she could hear paws coming towards to the second floor of the mansion, towards her.

Five.

Five was what she could count based from only the sound of them moving.

If they were unarmed, she could fight her way out of this, but if they were armed, well, there is no fighting back, unless if there was a way to divert their attention somehow.

She felt them taking position in front of her.

She was sweating like it was a sunny day in Sahara Square.

"Come out, now! And don't try anything funny, we have automatic rifles aimed towards you." The male voice said.

They _are_ armed.

But for some reason, Judy was hesitating to come out of the closet.

"Come out now, or we'll be forced to shoot you." The male voice said again.

This were the kind of mammals Nick needed to face alone. She could only imagine what they have done to him already.

Taking a deep breath, she gently pushed the wardrobe doors, hoping they wouldn't shoot on sight. The instance she was revealed to them, they lowered their guns.

She saw a ram, pig, wolf and a cheetah. The pig and wolf were the ones holding the rifles. The cheetah, however, Judy couldn't help feel they met somewhere before.

And she was sure she counted _five_ mammals going for her, not four.

And she was right.

Behind the foot of the wolf, she saw a bunny, walking towards her a little bit, surprised.

If she didn't knew any better, this was...

"Judy?" Nick said.

She found Nick. Weirdly, not as a prisoner or captured. Nevertheless, she was glad she found Nick, and besides from the bandage on his head, he was unharmed and well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End. Haha
> 
> This chap's ending will be explained in the next chapter so hang in there!
> 
> So... the other day, I found this Zootopia Handbook on our bookstore and I was like _I have to buy this_ and so I did.
> 
> Idk if it was a waste of money or not haha. But I did get to know a few more Zootopian events so... :D
> 
> Then a thought hit me.
> 
> I decided that I would make one of those events take place during the finale of this fanfic so I hope I deliver.
> 
> (Which I doubt)
> 
> Haha
> 
> Oh. And did you guys watch Dr. Strange already?! Cuz it was awesome!!!!!
> 
> See you next time then.


End file.
